


What We Did For Love

by Lady_Faulkner



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Armitage Hux, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21888589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Faulkner/pseuds/Lady_Faulkner
Summary: They were both born wrong but that’s what made them perfect for each other. Hux is a slim Alpha and Kylo is a bulky Omega. Neither thought they would ever find a mate, but after the destruction of Starkiller, Kylo goes into heat and Hux finds he can’t resist him.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 199
Collections: Kylux Fanworks Secret Santa 2019





	What We Did For Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ellalba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellalba/gifts).

They were both born wrong but that’s what made them perfect for each other. 

Brendol Hux had been given an Alpha son, who, despite being tall, was paper thin and weak. No one would want to mate with an Alpha who could be mistaken for an Omega. 

Han Solo’s son was a tender hearted Omega who also harbored his mother’s Alpha temper. Another issue was how big he was. Many whispered that Solo’s son was a misassigned Alpha and wondered why his parents allowed him to think he was a weak Omega when he was a strong Alpha. Those questions died when his name became Kylo Ren and he obediently carried out the will of the Alpha Snoke. 

That was how they met; Brendol’s son, Armitage, and the newly born Kylo Ren; an Alpha and Omega who didn’t fit with the identities they’d been given. 

Snow and fire blinded Hux as he ran across the crumbling symbol of his Alpha status. Starkiller Base had been his one chance to show his prowess to the galaxy and now, it was going to kill him if he didn’t run fast enough. His instincts screamed at him that he was going the wrong way. That safety was behind him, but he surged forward following the scent of a wounded Omega. 

Kylo Ren lay sprawled on the snowy ground, his face and side bleeding while his pride lay in shambles. He’d been bested by the girl, an Alpha scavenger who barely know how to hold a lightsaber. Yet here he lay. 

“Ren!”

Kylo looked around and caught the scent of a more familiar Alpha. 

“Ren!” Hux called again, closer this time.

“Hux,” Kylo replied, trying to sit up.

The Alpha ran to him and knelt down to assess his injuries. “Can you walk?” he demanded. 

“Y-Yes,” Kylo nodded and attempted to do so. He winced and his hand flew to his injured side. 

Hux ducked under Kylo’s arm. “Move,” he ordered. 

A shuttle landed nearby and two troopers ran down the boarding ramp, flanked by Phasma. 

“We don’t have much time,” she shouted as Hux and Kylo limped closer. “Get on.” 

She and her troopers boarded and the moment Kylo and Hux set foot on the ramp, Phasma ordered the shuttle to take off. 

Hux helped Kylo to a bed and Phasma came over to help. A low growl escaped Hux’s throat, surprising all three of them. Phasma backed away and Hux returned his attention to Kylo. 

“You were foolish to take that girl on alone,” Hux snapped at Kylo while getting the medical kit. 

Kylo sniffed, “I know.” 

“She almost killed you,” Hux scolded, opening the kit. 

Tears escaped Kylo’s eyes and he whimpered. “I-I failed Snoke.” 

Hux heavily sighed and began dressing the wound in Kylo’s side. He cut away the Omega’s robes then froze. He’d never seen the damage a Wookie bow caster could do to human flesh before now. 

“How are you alive?” Hux exclaimed as he hurried to stop the bleeding. 

Kylo didn’t reply. His mind was completely focused on Snoke and his failure. 

Hux worked nimbly and had Kylo patched up in no time. He’d still want to spend some time in a bacta tank, but this would keep him alive until then. 

“Supreme Leader was concerned,” Hux muttered to Kylo, trying to comfort him. “He sent me to bring you back to him.” 

Kylo stared at Hux. “Why does that matter?”

Hux’s eyebrows pulled together. “He’s your Alpha, isn’t he?”

Kylo stared at him. “I serve him, but he is not my Alpha.” 

It was Hux’s turn to stare. “You’re unmated?” 

“I’m on suppressants,” Kylo snapped, “so it doesn’t matter.”

Hux finished dressing Kylo’s wounds in silence before getting up to speak with the pilots. They were on course to rendezvous with Snoke, but even at light-speed, it would take two hours. Hux decided to use this downtime to sleep. 

This proved to be a difficult task. There were only two beds in the shuttle, which meant Hux was lying across from Kylo. The wounded Omega’s scent called Hux, pleaded with him to help. Hux rolled away from Kylo and tried to ignore the call of his instincts. 

After half an hour of resisting, Hux gave in and walked over to check on Kylo. The Omega opened his eyes and glared at him. 

“What do you want?” Kylo demanded. 

“A little gratitude, to start,” Hux returned sharply. 

Kylo paused for a moment then sighed. “I suppose I should thank you.” 

Hux held back a triumphant smile. 

“How did you even find me?” Kylo inquired. 

“How else?” Hux returned. “I followed your scent.” 

Both men froze. Kylo suppressants were designed to control the release of his pheromones to such a degree that his scent was almost undetectable. Even in a high pressure situation. 

“When did you last take your suppressant?” Hux demanded. 

Kylo’s mind scrambled to recall but the past few days and hours were a jumbled mess. “Before I went to Jakku?” he guessed.

Hux closed his eyes and held back a groan. “You’ve been off your suppressants for two days, Ren.” 

“I have?” Kylo blinked, trying to remember how much time had passed.

Hux nodded. “When was your last cycle?” 

“My suppressants-” Kylo argued. 

“When,” Hux growled, “was your last cycle?” 

Kylo visibly cowered then did some mental math. “About twenty six days ago.” 

“Kriff,” Hux swore. “If you go into heat.” 

Kylo swallowed, “My Knights….” 

“Your Knights are on a mission to the Unknown Regions. Even if they could be reached, they wouldn’t get back in time,” Hux harshly reminded him. “It’s a good thing we’re on our way to Snoke. He can help you.” 

Kylo’s eyes widened in panic. “No. Don’t take me to Snoke. Not like this.” 

“Then what do you suggest I do?” Hux sighed, crossing his arms. 

Kylo worried at his bottom lip, “I might not go into heat….” 

“You likely will,” Hux stated, “and you’ll need an Alpha.” 

“Not Phasma,” Kylo mumbled. 

Hux faintly smirked. “She’s mated. “

“Oh.”

A long pregnable silence filled the room as both men came to the same conclusion. 

“Alpha?” Kylo whispered, looking up at Hux. “I know you find me repulsive, but…for the good of the Order…. Just this once?” 

Hux let out a heavy sigh. “For the Order.” 

Kylo nodded and cautiously looked Hux over. 

“Stop that,” Hux snapped. 

“Forgive me, Alpha,” Kylo whispered. 

“Don’t pretend to respect me,” Hux scolded. “I know you don’t see me as a real Alpha.” 

Kylo fidgeted. “You are a real Alpha. Everyone listens to you and does what you ask. I’m only listened to because of my size and the mask.” 

“Right,” Hux scoffed, “that’s the only reason my men fear you.” 

“They fear me because of my outbursts,” Kylo muttered. “They’re afraid that I’ll slice them up if they get in my way.”

Hux raised an eyebrow; impressed with Kylo’s self-awareness. 

“You need self-discipline,” Hux commented. 

Kylo hung his head, “I need an Alpha.” 

“Is that what you need?” Hux challenged. “Do you think that an Alpha will instantly fix all your problems?” 

“An Alpha will help curb my impulses by putting me in my place,” Kylo reasoned.

“Then why haven’t you found a mate yet?” Hux coldly whispered. 

Kylo sniffed. “Because no Alpha would want an Omega like me.”

Hux presses his fingernails into his palms. The longer he looked at Kylo the more he wanted to scream at him to pull himself together. Kylo may have been a large Omega, but his size extended to his hips, which were perfectly made to carry a large litter. An electric bolt of desire shot through Hux as a vivid image of a heavily pregnant Kylo formed in his mind. 

Kylo looked up at him and a whine escaped his lips. “Would you like that, Alpha? A large family for you to dote on and protect?” 

“Reading my mind?” Hux accused. 

“You’re thinking so loudly,” Kylo apologized. 

Hux knelt down to get a better look at Kylo’s down turned face. “It’s you who have always wanted a large litter. A family of your own to make your forget how lonely you were.” 

“I have,” Kylo admitted. “And...you do too.” 

Hux scoffed, “If you say so.” 

Kylo glared into Hux’s eyes, “You don’t have to help me, Hux. I can go through my heat on my own.” 

“Fine,” Hux returned before marching to the cockpit. 

“Everything all right back there?” Phasma inquired. 

Hux huffed in reply. 

“I’ve never seen an Omega get under your skin like that,” Phasma observed. 

“Drop it,” Hux growled. 

Phasma didn’t. “If you were to mate him, you’d have a Force user at your beck and call.” 

“With him constantly whining to be bred,” Hux returned. 

Phasma removed her helmet. “Not all Omegas are like that,” she reminded him. “It’s all in how you treat them and the bond you two establish. My mate and I are waiting to have our first litter.” 

“But you’re still going to have one,” Hux emphasized.

Phasma sighed. “You don’t have to listen to me, you know.” 

Hux took a seat and tried to ignore her and not think about Kylo for the rest of the trip. This proved to be an impossible task. The closer they got to Snoke, the harder it became for Hux to ignore Kylo’s scent. With half an hour left to their flight, Hux went to check on Kylo. 

The Dark Force user was curled up in a ball and sweat was rolling down from his temples. 

Hux sighed and placed the back of his hand to Kylo’s forehead. The simple gesture made Kylo let out a soft sigh. 

“You’re burning up,” Hux muttered. 

Kylo whimpered and nodded. “I think my heat is starting.” 

Hux cursed under his breath. 

“Hux…. Alpha, please,” Kylo begged. 

“Why?” Hux muttered. 

Kylo reached for Hux’s hand. “I want you. I’ve wanted you for so long, but I never thought you would want me.” 

Hux pressed his lips into a thin line. “You’re not mine to have, Ren. You belong to Snoke.” 

“He’s not my Alpha,” Kylo insisted. “He only uses his influence as an Alpha to make me stronger.” 

Hux scoffed. 

“...I need a real Alpha,” Kylo pleaded. 

“And I’m a real Alpha?” Hux challenged. 

Kylo sat up and seized one of Hux’s hands. “You are, Hux and I want you as my Alpha.” 

“You would ask me at the worst possible moment,” Hux smirked. 

Kylo pulled Hux closer to him and spread his legs. “Ask Phasma to land the ship and let us off,” he whispered. “I have a cabin where I go to meditate when training with Snoke.” 

“And Supreme Leader Snoke won’t mind?” Hux inquired. 

“No,” Kylo insisted, “not if you Mate with me. He’ll see it as a way to strengthen the Order.” 

Hux’s eyes widened, “You want me to Mate with you?” 

Kylo nuzzled at Hux’s chest. “I want you to be pleased with me.” 

A moan escaped Hux’s lips. 

“Alpha,” Kylo cooed.

Hux’s eyes darkened with desire. “Phasma! Set us down,” he called. 

***

Neither Kylo nor Hux watched the shuttle take off. Kylo was too determined to lead Hux to his cabin and Hux too focused on Kylo’s scent to think about anything else. The cabin was small; a three room structure with a small main room that doubled as the kitchen, the tiniest refresher Hux had ever seen, and the coziest bedroom he’d ever laid his eyes on. The large bed barely fit in the room, but it was the perfect size for the two of them. Hux helped Kylo out of his robes and hissed at the wound in Kylo’s side. 

“Alpha,” Kylo whimpered. 

“Shhh,” Hux soothed, “I’ll patch you up properly after we’re done.” 

“You will?” Kylo breathed.

Hux shook his head and smirked, “I’m going to be your Alpha, aren’t I? It’s my duty.” 

Kylo reclined on the bed and watched Hux remove his uniform. Naked, their differences were more evident than ever, but neither of them cared. Hux slid between Kylo’s enormous thighs and set to work making Kylo his and his alone. 

***

Hux had never felt more content in his life. Kylo was curled around him like an enormous cat and Hux’s fingers were absentmindedly sliding through Kylo’s hair. 

“My Alpha,” Kylo cooed, nuzzling his head against Hux’s chest. 

Hux found himself smiling. “I’ve never enjoyed being called that before.” 

“But you do now?” Kylo pressed for clarification. 

“Now, I do,” Hux agreed. 

Kylo smiled and snuggled in closer. 

Hux’s other hand slid to Kylo’s belly. “Do you think my seed took?” 

“I can’t tell yet, but I hope so,” Kylo replied. 

“Mmm, I can’t wait until you begin to show. Then everyone will know you’re mine; a proper Alpha’s mate,” Hux fantasized. 

Kylo glanced up at Hux. “You’re already a proper Alpha.” 

Hux smirked and kissed Kylo’s forehead. “Rest. I’m sure you’ll want more again soon.” 

They both lost track of how many times they coupled that first day. All they remembered of it afterwards, was how passionately they had called each other’s names. 

Unfortunately, this joy was not enough to lessen the shame they felt when they finally presented themselves to Snoke. 

“So, you have made my apprentice your bitch,” he sneered at Hux. 

“We are mated,” Hux corrected. 

Snoke sat back on his throne and regarded them with cold eyes. “I had plans for Kylo Ren. But I know better than to separate an Omega from their Alpha.” 

Kylo glanced guiltily at Snoke. 

“Have you felt anything?” Snoke inquired. “Is his seed strong?” 

“Nothing yet, master,” Kylo softly replied. 

Snoke frowned. “I would have expected more from a day and a half delay.” 

“Ren has repressed his heats,” Hux chimed in. “It may take a few more attempts on my part to remind this weak Omega of his place.” 

Kylo glanced at Hux and held back a whine. 

Snoke chuckled, “General Hux, confident as ever in your abilities.” 

Hux smirked and turned on his feel. “Come,” he commanded Kylo. 

Kylo nervously followed behind as Hux led him to his room. 

Once the door closed behind them, Hux turned to Kylo and caressed his cheek. “I didn’t mean to be rude. I had to show Snoke-”

“-I know you were putting on a performance,” Kylo assured him. 

Hux sighed and met Kylo’s eyes. The soft brown had a strangely calming effect on him. He’d never heard of Alphas being calmed by their Omega like this. 

“I feel it too,” Kylo breathed. 

Hux rested his forehead against Kylo’s and inhales his Omega’s scent. “Let’s go to bed,” he whispered. 

Kylo wrapped his arms around Hux’s waist and Hux steered Kylo towards his bed. Hux fell back and spread his legs for Kylo. 

“Hux?” 

“I want to try this,” Hux enticed. “I’m not a traditional Alpha and you aren’t a traditional Omega; why should we obey the expectations placed upon us?”

Kylo begins to smile and surges forward to capture Hux’s mouth. Hux moans and cups Kylo’s mouth as he submits to his Omega. 

***

Two months later, Kylo stood in the refresher with a pregnancy test in his hand. His heart hammered as he waited for the strip to read. He felt like he knew the answer, but he had to be sure before he told Hux. 

The sound of Hux’s footfalls caught his attention and Kylo turned towards the door. 

“Kylo?” Hux called. 

“Just a minute, Tage,” Kylo replied. 

He heard Hux remove his greatcoat and sit down on the couch. Only after Hux was settled could Kylo refocus on the pregnancy test. 

“T-Tage?” Kylo called, his voice trembling. 

Hux hurried into the refresher. “Kylo? What’s wrong?” 

Kylo wordlessly offered the pregnancy test. 

Hux took it and looked down. “Oh…Kylo…” he breathed. 

Their eyes met as a rush of emotions crowded for control of their faces. 

“We’re…” Kylo began.

“Pregnant,” Hux finished. 

They exchanged a smile that turned into nervous laughter. Hux stepped forward and begins kissing Kylo’s face. After a few kisses, they rested their foreheads together while Hux’s hands rested on Kylo’s belly. 

“...Snoke,” Kylo nervously whispered. ”He’ll want to use our pups.” 

“We can’t let him,” Hux decided. 

“He’ll expect that once he senses our pups,” Kylo cautioned. 

Hux bared his teeth and let out a low growl. “He won’t touch them.” 

“No. He won’t. He won’t live long enough to ruin our joy,” Kylo vowed. 

Hux gave his mate a hungry look and knelt to kiss Kylo’s belly. “He’ll keep you safe.” Kylo heard Hux whisper to their pups. “I know he will.”

Kylo caressed Hux’s cheek. He could sense Hux’s internal conflict; his instincts as an Alpha were roaring that he should protect his mate and their pups, but Hux’s rational mind knew that only Kylo was strong enough to defeat Snoke. 

“Tage, do you trust me?” Kylo whispered.

“Of course,” Hux affirmed without hesitation. 

Kylo wrapped his arms around his mate, “I have a plan, but I’ll need you to trust me. It will only work if only I know what I’m doing.” 

“....Okay,” Hux agreed. 

In the following weeks, Hux came to regret that promise as the world around him began to crumble. His plan to ensnare the Resistance failed catastrophically and he was a laughing stock amongst the officers. The only bright side was Snoke’s death and Kylo’s succession as Supreme Leader. 

Following the Battle of Crait, Hux stumbled into his room, dead tired and sore from being thrown against a console. 

Hux poured himself a drink and heard the door to his room open. He didn’t bother turning when he caught his mate’s scent. “Ren,” he greeted coldly. 

Kylo came over and kissed Hux’s cheek. “You have every right to be mad at me.”

“Do I?” Hux returned. 

Kylo softly touched Hux’s back and began to heal the damage he’d done. “You do. I got frustrated with you but I couldn’t tell you why, so I lashed out.” 

“You’ve also kept me from your room,” Hux added, taking a sip of whisky. 

“I have,” Kylo softly agreed, “My nesting instinct is starting to emerge.” 

Hux sniffed. 

“I also didn’t want you to be too close to me because I didn’t want Snoke to use you against me,” Kylo adds. 

“I understand,” Hux whispers, “but that didn’t make these past few weeks any easier.” 

“Shh, I know,” Kylo soothes. “It’s over now. Snoke is gone and our pups are safe.”

Hux’s eyes water, “You’re stepping back from now on. I don’t want you putting yourself in unnecessary danger.” 

Kylo smiled, “Yes, Alpha.” 

“We’re also moving in together so I can tend to your needs,” Hux continued, his protective nature taking over. 

“Naturally,” Kylo encouraged. He was beaming from ear to ear at seeing Hux take control. 

Hux made several more demands, but Kylo wasn’t listening. He was too busy looking at his mate and sensing the first movements of their pups to pay closer attention. _ “We’ll be a family; a strong Alpha and a powerful Omega doting over their first litter.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Gifted to Ellalba as part of Kylux Secret Santa 2019. Happy Holidays!


End file.
